Velocity
"Velocity" is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Smallville and the 17th produced episode of the series. Jason Dante threatens to kill Pete Ross. Clark has to lie, steal and cheat to save his friend. While Lana discovers that Adam Knight is Bruce Wayne, he himself witnesses Clark's powers. Meanwhile, after Helen discovers a locked room in the mansion she demands to know what is behind it, forcing Lex to come clean about his investigation of Clark. Synopsis Jonathan is at the Smallville Medical Center recovering from his heart attack. He wants to go back home quite badly. Clark guesses that his fathers' sudden poor health has to do with Jor-El. Both Martha and Jonathan deny that this is the case. Martha and Clark are driving home from the hospital when they are nearly hit by a couple of street racers. Clark super speeds after them and discovers that one of them is Pete Ross. The next day, Clark finds Pete at Jason Dante's house. They are working in the barn on the Mustang. It has been outfitted with a nitrous oxide tank that has been boosted with meteor rocks. Clark tells Pete that he nearly hit his mother last night. Pete assures him that he was in complete control. It turns out Pete has been street racing for a couple months, and he's the best in the county. Clark insists that its dangerous and illegal, but Pete is sure that he knows how to handle the cars. At the Luthor Mansion, Nicole is annoyed when she finds a room she cannot enter. Lana visits Adam Knight in his apartment over the Talon and confronts him with a file on the millionaire Bruce Wayne. He looks just like Adam and has all the same hobbies: karate, computer, and piano; but he was declared dead five months ago. Adam tries to blow it off, but then he becomes adamant that Lana not tell this to anyone else. Lana promises and leaves him alone. Chloe goes to Lex with information on Adam. The serum she found contains platelets unlike anything human or animal. She also learned that Lia Teng, professor of molecular biology at Metropolis University, visited Adam twice a week while he was at Smallville Medical Center. She wanted to interview her, but she can't get near her, so Chloe is asking Lex to look into it. Clark catches up with Pete out on the highway. There have been a number of fatal car accidents using kryptonite-boosted fuel but Pete feels that he has finally found the thing that he is really good at, and he doesn't want to give up racing. Clark threatens to physically stop him if he has to. At the mansion, Nicole complains about not being able to get into the locked room. Lex promises that she can pick out a room for herself somewhere, but she doesn't want Lex for a roommate. She wants him to share everything with her. That night, Clark visits his father in the hospital and tells him a little of his trouble with Pete, and he admits that he's been taking Pete for granted. While Pete is getting ready for another race, Dante tells him to take a dive. Pete ignores him and the guy is out $20,000. Dante threatens to kill Pete if he doesn't turnover the keys to his Mustang, repay the $20,000, and stay away from the street races. Pete has no idea where he's going to get $20,000, and he's scared to death. Lex visits Lia Teng at the university, and he asks her about Adam Knight. She flat out refuses to answer his questions. Pete comes to visit Jonathan and tells Clark about his trouble with Dante. Clark tells him to lay low and goes to snoop around Jason Dante's barn. He discovers a collection of license plates and VIN numbers. He takes them to the , and Chloe helps him discover that they are all from stolen cars. Clark takes this information to Sheriff Adams. The sheriff has been after Dante for a while now, so she commits eight deputies and four cruisers to the raid on Dante's barn, but Dante was tipped off by one of the deputies, and Sheriff Adams is furious with Clark for sending her on a wild goose chase. Dante guesses that it was Pete who called the sheriff. He beat him up and threatened to kill his family if he doesn't come up with the money. Pete begs Clark to steal the money for him, but Clark hates that idea, so he asks Lex for the money. Lex warns Clark that if he pays off thugs once, they will be back for more, so Clark hatches a new plan: he takes Lex's Porsche. It's worth a lot more than $20,000, but its not as fast as Jason Dante's racecars. Pete will offer the Porsche to Dante as the prize in a race against Dante. If Dante wins, the Porsche is his. If Pete wins, the debt is settled. Pete will drive the Mustang he always races. Dante has never lost a race, so Clark plans to use his heat vision to sabotage Dante's engine. Pete is excited about the plan, but Clark is angry about lying, stealing, and cheating to get Pete out of trouble. Later, they meet Jason Dante in his barn, and he accepts the challenge. While Pete drives the Porsche down to the starting line, Clark overhears Dante talking about a bomb in Pete's car that's rigged to go off when he hits 100 mph. Clark tries to call off the race, but he is knocked out with a canister of kryptonite-boosted fuel. They stuff him in the trunk where the kryptonite keeps him unconscious until Pete burns up that fuel during the race. Clark tears open the fuel tank just before Pete reaches 100 miles per hour. Jason Dante loses traction on the spilled fuel and dies in a terrible crash. Lia Teng arrives at the mansion. She is furious with Lex. The university has threatened to revoke her tenure. Her funding has been revoked. Lex informed them that she was conducting illicit drug trials without permission from the FDA. He imagines aloud that federal charges could be brought against her at any time unless she agrees to work for him. He will double her budget if she will tell him everything she knows. Adam Knight wakes from a nap in pain and sweaty. There is a knock at the door, and when he opens it, he looks fine. Lana says that she has kept her promise, but she wants an explanation. Adam refuses, and Lana insists. Then, Adam threatens her. Lex arrives at the Kent Farm to talk with Clark saying that someone took his Porsche and then returned it. Jonathan arrives home from the hospital and tells Clark that he has confidence in Clark's ability to make the right choices when the time comes. At the mansion, Lex shows Nicole the contents of the locked room. He explains that this room is filled with his obsessions. There is a lot of stuff in there about the Kents. Clark is shooting hoops when Pete drives up. Pete apologizes for what happened, and he promises that nothing like that will ever happen again, but Clark is not ready to forgive and forget. Memorable Quotes :"I just feel like this is all my fault." :"Look, there's a lot of things that you can do, but causing cardiac arrest is not one of them." ::Clark Kent and Jonathan Kent :"As hard as this is for you to believe, not everything that goes wrong in Smallville is Clark Kent's fault." ::Jonathan Kent :"Whoa what are you doing Clark! If I hit you I would've totaled the car and it's not even mine." ::Pete Ross :"I swear I was in complete control the whole time." :"At 100 miles an hour?" :"Clark, you're not exactly one to talk about breaking the speed limit." ::Clark Kent and Pete Ross :(to Chloe) "Privacy laws don't seem to faze you much, do they?" ::Lex Luthor :"I got you some low-sodium turkey. I'll make some sandwiches." :"Low-sodium turkey?" :"Jonathan." :(sounding cheerful all of a sudden) "Sounds good, sweetheart!" ::Martha and Jonathan Kent :"As usual, Mr. Kent, your information's about as accurate as the local weatherman." ::Sheriff Adams :"Go Kal on an ATM machine. You've done it before." :"When I was on red kryptonite." :"Then go slip on a ring." ::Pete Ross and Clark Kent Music * "Evilution" - Shocore * "Fix Up, Look Sharp" - Dizzee Rascal * "The Way I Am" - Knoc-Turn'Al * "You Know" - Saq * "Rawkfist" - Thousand Foot Krutch * "Wonderwall" - Ryan Adams Trivia Category:Episodes